


Tim's Favorite Episode

by RayByAnotherName



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Wrestling with Control Freak's remote is never good, unless you like Supernatural. Unfortunatelt, Dick knows nothing about Tim's favorite episode, but Jason will explain it to him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Tim's Favorite Episode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izayacchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izayacchi/gifts).



> Prompt: "Throw the boys into another medias universe."
> 
> This popped into my head immediately when I saw the prompt, so I hope you enjoy!

Jason stared at the briefing notes on the screen, lip twitching as he tried not to laugh. Dick continued his summary, holding up a remote control with what appeared to be a demonic batman head tapped to the top.

"Wow…" Jason couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Various capes around the table either glared or smiled as Jason wiped a tear from his eye, "I can't believe you guys *actually fought* a dweeb with a souped up remote!"

Dick's eyes narrowed and his face puckered, "The remote alters reality Jason, it's not like-"

"Tim!" Jason's hands slammed on the table as he turned to look at the younger man with a look of absolute glee, "Did your team fight anyone this lame?"

"That's really not a-"

Tim snorted, "Of course not."

Dick frowned at them, brows furrowing. Jason leaned back in his chair and gestured at Tim, "Even Tim thinks your villain is lame, Dick, face it."

"Even me?!" Tim snapped, leaning forward to glare at Jason.

This was the point when every other vigilante in the vicinity decided to find something better to do. Ain't no argument like a Batfam argument…

Mostly because Batfam arguments always go wrong. In this case, it went wrong when Jason picked up the remote and started gesturing with it. This led to both Tim and Dick lunging for it. Which led to all three former Robins wrestling on the floor.

"Give it back!" Jason yelled as Tim growled at him.

Dick screeched something along the lines of "That's evidence!" right before a flash of light deposited all three of them in what appeared to be a teenage girl's bedroom. Moody posters and twinkle lights certainly gave that impression.

"What the fuck…" Jason climbed to his feet. He caught sight of himself in a mirror, "And why am I in plaid?!"

"I mean, you look good in plaid?" Dick offered as he stood up. He looked around the floor with narrowed eyes, "Now, where's the remote?"

Tim groaned and rolled from his stomach to his back. Being the smallest somehow always equaled being the bottom of the wrestling pile. He raised his hand up to reveal the remote, cracked straight down the center.

"That's not a good thing…" Dick's eyes went wide and Jason started stomped around the room. He picked things up, looking at them, growled, and place them back. The entire time his snarl grew.

"What's not a good thing…" Jason started, turned to glare specifically at Tim, "…is that we're in an episode of Supernatural."

Dick's face scrunched up, "Supernatural?"

Tim's head was suddenly on a swivel. His mouth dropped, "We're in Red Meat!" Jason's palm met his face as Tim started vibrating with excitement.

"What does that mean?" Dick asked. He looked from Tim to Jason. Neither paid him any mind.

"Yeah, your favorite episode Timmy boy…" Jason's hands moved to his hips, "I wonder why *that* is?"

Tim's eyes narrowed to slits as he stopped. He held up the broken remote, "You're the one that picked up the remote in the first place!"

"And you're the one that crushed it!" Jason pointed a finger at Tim and the growl that the younger man emitted had him pulling it back swiftly. Jason had been bit before.

"Stop!" Dick stepped between the two, "Will one of you please explain where we are?"

Tim fidgeted, Jason smirked, "It's a show, Tim's favorite, two brothers that hunt monsters and other nonsense. This is one of the earlier seasons."

"The Wincester brothers do not hunt nonsense!" Tim snapped, rising on to the balls of his feet as he shoved at Jason's chest. Dick pulled him away. "And you recognized the room too!" Tim hissed.

Jason smirked, lips twisting in to a snarl again, "Isn't it *Winchester* brothers, Timmy?" Tim's face reddened, heat rising up to his ears.

"I am so confused…" Dick murmured, head shaking as Tim and Jason traded barbs.

"Well, by the looks of things, I'm Dean," Jason gestured down at his open button down and tight tshirt. He tugged on Dick's own plaid sleeve, "And you're Sam."

Tim's eyes widened as he looked between them. Somehow, his face got redder. Jason's brow quirked up as Dick started inspecting his clothes.

"I'm gonna go see if I can fix this." Tim pointed at the remote and started backing out of the room, eyes flitting around nervously. "There's gotta be some tools around here…somewhere…"

Jason rolled his eyes and plopped backwards on to the bed, "He totally did this on purpose."

"Jason~" Dick warned, hands moving to his hips. He stood beside the bed eyebrows raised, "You can't blame Tim, we're all responsible." Jason just rolled his eyes again. Dick huffed, "I still don't understand all this. Why exactly is this Tim's favorite episode?"

"It canonically confirms that Wincest exists in the Supernatural universe, even if Sam and Dean aren't in to it," Jason rattled off in a deadpan that told Dick that he was not asking Tim that question for fear of a much longer answer.

"Wincest is Sam and Dean together?" Dick asked, brows furrowing. Jason nodded. "Like, together together?" Jason snorted, but nodded again. "I thought they were brothers?!"

Jason cackled, rolling around the bed as the laughter took over, "No shit, Dick, that's why 'incest' is in the name."

"But….that'd be like shipping you and I together…." Dick's face scrunched up, forehead wrinkling. He gesture between them wildly.

"No," Jason sat up, hands waving in front of his chest, slapping at Dick's hand. "First off, no ship bashing. You'll make Timmy go rabid and he needs to fix the remote. Second!" Jason held up two fingers and motion with them from his chest to Dick's, "We're not brothers. Not like them. You were already out of the house when Bruce adopted me remember?"

Dick's mouth fell open, but no sound came out. Jason cackled, lips perking into a smile. He leaned back on the bed, arms crossing behind his head.

"And you'd be lucky to have me, Dicky-bird." Jason winked at him. Dick responded by blushing profusely and refusing to meet Jason's eye.

"We should go find Tim." Dick looked around, lips pursing as his eyes darted around the room. They landed on a stack of books on the desk. A stack of romance books. With well-muscled shirtless men on their covers. The blush deepened.

Jason followed Dick's gaze and smirked as the blush spread from Dick's cheeks to his neck. Shifting on the bed, Jason angled his body so when Dick's eyes darted back to him they dropped immediately to his crotch.

Dick cleared his throat, face as bright as a tomato.

"You're too easy, Dick," Jason chortled. He didn't expect Dick to duck forward to press their lips together. It was a quick peck, firm and moist.

"*You're* too easy." Dick stood up, eyes smug despite the bright blush still coloring his face. Jason blinked up at him. Dick crossed his arms, brows raised.

The room was silent as they stared at each other. Jason sat up, feet moving to the floor. Dick took a step back, hands raised in a plaintive motion as Jason stood up.

Jason wasn't much taller, but he was definitely wider. Dick was expecting a punch, maybe a tackle when Jason started backing him into the wall. Instead he got Jason's lips against his, mouth moving roughly as he shoved his tongue forward. Dick wrapped an arm around Jason's neck.

A shudder ran up his spine as Dick pressed up against Jason. Jason's tongue ran over the roof of his mouth, massaging the sensitive skin along the ridges.

"Nope!" Tim shrieked as he walked back into the room. He lunged for the door, slamming it closed.

"Huh," Jason chuckled, pulling back only slightly. He smiled at Dick, "You'd think he'd be happier about his fanfiction coming to life."

Dick shook his head, "I have no idea what that means, can we go back to kissing now?" Jason happily obliged, shoving Dick against the wall with gusto.


End file.
